The present embodiments relate to a mammography unit.
A mammography unit is an X-ray system for examining a breast of a male or female patient. Typically, various X-ray receivers are available for the radiological examination, and changes may be made among the X-ray receivers to suit the particular examination. Each of the X-ray receivers is an object table, on which the breast is placed. Both analog X-ray receivers (e.g., X-ray film cassettes) and digital X-ray receivers (e.g., digital X-ray detectors) are known. The X-ray receivers can be interchanged in modular fashion, for example, using a detachable connection of the X-ray receivers with a mounting of the mammography unit.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,419, a mammography unit is known that has a mounting arm, on which a mounting for at least two X-ray receivers is rotatably disposed. The rotatable disposition is configured such that one X-ray receiver at a time, in the form of an X-ray film cassette, can be positioned in an examination position inside an intended X-radiation field with which an X-ray image is made during the examination, while the other X-ray receivers each remain in a respective reserve position outside the X-radiation field. This makes a fast change of format for the applicable X-ray receiver possible.
In the aforementioned mammography unit, the mounting for the X-ray receivers must surround the mounting arm annularly; this structural design is complicated and makes maintenance more difficult.